


Stiles Is the Exception Except When He Isn't

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [63]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Friendship, Future, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Nobody is Dead, Pregnancy, Questioning, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: After the argument with Jackson, Stiles texts Scott.





	Stiles Is the Exception Except When He Isn't

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second partof the last arc in the past of this series and since it's a "transition" one and it's shorter I've decided to post it earlier. And also for that reason I want to post the next one sooner but we'll see.. it depends on the interest I see.
> 
> I always say the same but it is the truth and few people know it: Feedback is truly important, it is the key, so I need to mention [this Tumblr post](http://zsphoenix.tumblr.com/post/159757659852/ghastlydisco-scifigrl47-stoneyboboney) for those people haven't realised how important feedback is for the writers and it's cool to see that it's been useful for some people here.
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna copy the beginning of the post and if with this comment I can help more writers out there who feel like giving up or removing their stories from AO3, I'll be happy. If this useless, at least I tried:  
>  
> 
> _I’ve seen five different authors take down, or prepare to take down, their posted works on Ao3 this week. At the same time, I’ve seen several people wishing there was more new content to read. I’ve also seen countless posts by authors begging for people to leave comments and kudos._
> 
> _People tell me I am a big name fan in my chosen fandom. I don’t quite get that but for the purposes of this post, let’s roll with it. On my latest one shot, less than 18% of the people who read it bothered to hit the kudos button. Sure, okay, maybe that one sort of sucked. Let’s look at the one shot posted before that - less than 16% left kudos. Before that - 10%, and then 16%. I’m not even going to get into the comments. Let’s just say the numbers drop a lot. I’m just looking at one shots here so we don’t have to worry about multiple hits from multiple chapters, people reading previous chapters over, etc. And if I am a BNF, that means other people are getting significantly less kudos and comments._
> 
> _(...)TL;DR: Passively devouring content is killing fandom._
> 
> _^^^^^^THIS^^^^^^_
> 
> _Fandom is kept alive by readers, watchers, lookers, commenters, and supporters. And the FiKi fandom has some MAGNIFICENT ones…but a lot more who click, consume, and say nothing._
> 
> _Otherwise, artists and writers are throwing into a vacuum. And it’s the artists and writers who get blamed when there’s not new content?_
> 
> _This applies to so many fandoms. It makes me so sad to see that even on LJ comms, there are far more people reading things than there are commenting on and liking them. I co-mod one of the oldest sites in a particular fandom, and I know it’s still active because of the sign-ups for our challenges, but it’s so disheartening when people post and nobody says anything._
> 
> _How does that encourage new writers, if the first thing they post gets no response? (...) I don’t know why fandom is getting so heavily skewed towards passive consumption, but I wish I could do something - anything - to fix it. I miss the kind of comment threads that used to lead directly to more fic and art._
> 
> _(Keep reading_ __ _[it here](http://zsphoenix.tumblr.com/post/159757659852/ghastlydisco-scifigrl47-stoneyboboney) and reblog it if you can...)_
> 
>    
> Thanks to my lovely beta, WhenAngelsFall, for her help as usual; she's amazing and I couldn't share this without her advice.

_Hi, I need a favor._

Scott looks at the text and frowns. He can't remember the last times Stiles asked for a favor and if he does, it's not usually through a text.

 _What is it?_   Scott answers right away.

_Can you come over?_

_What's going on?_   Scott asks confused.

_Jackson. He's having a crisis._

_A crisis?_   Scott asks although he kind of imagines that it must be related to the pregnancy because he can't think of anything else. Jackson seemed okay the last time he talked to him. It was a month ago when he and Allison brought baby Andrea to the pack meeting so that Jackson could see her since he couldn't go to the hospital when she was born two weeks before. That was the last meeting Jackson attended and he still seemed excited but with Jackson you never know how he's going to react.

 _Yeah, just come, I'll explain..._ Trying to explain what Jackson said and how he feels right now on the phone would be too complicated and he's not in the mood for that either.

 _Okay. Coming over._ Scott writes, shaking his head.

_Thanks._

Stiles sighs partially relieved, hoping that Scott will be able to help him. Otherwise, he'll have to call Derek and that's something he really doesn't want to do because he knows that Jackson wouldn't like it and it's not like he wants to deal with Derek either.

 

******

As soon as Scott's car is outside the house, Stiles comes out to talk to him and Scott knows it's because he doesn't want Jackson to listen to their conversation, which is probably the same reason why he texted him.

"Thanks for coming," Stiles says as Scott locks the car.

"So, what's going on?" Scott says, waving his right arm.

"I need you to talk to him. He's being an asshole."

Scott opens his mouth to say something but Stiles interrupts him. "Yeah, I know he can be an asshole but not like this. Like he kicked me out and won't let me touch him... that kind of asshole..." He's not usually an asshole to Stiles, he's the exception and Scott knows that.

"Okay..." Scott says simply.

"He never... You know..." Stiles waves his right arm. "His wolf obviously likes it when I touch him, so I don't know..." Stiles shakes his head. "I texted you because I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help him. He won't listen to me! He won't let me help him. It's like talking to a fucking wall!" Stiles runs both hands through his hair tugging at it, "Shit! I feel so fucking useless!" Stiles says, becoming more and more agitated.

"Calm down, okay? Losing it doesn't help. Just tell me what he said... What happened?" Scott hasn't seen Stiles in such a state in a long time and he's a little shocked right now.

"What do you think? I got home and he was in bed. And he's never in bed this early. He said he's in pain... that he's fat... that he misses his job... that he misses his life, like this is not his life anymore, can you believe that?" Stiles shakes his head. "So I told him he's pregnant, obviously, that he'll get his body back... and then he accused me of doing this to him. Like this was _my_ fucking decision, you know? Like we didn't decide this together! He's pissed off and frustrated..."

Scott snorts and shakes his head.

"I know this is hard for him..." Stiles continues. "And I'm trying to be understanding. You know I'm an understanding person, right? I wanna be there for him but he won't let me and shit! I don't want him to hate me! I don't want him to regret this! Scott, this is so fucked up!".

Scott can see tears falling down Stiles's cheeks and he's surprised again because when he came over he thought it was just another stupid argument like they've had many times before.

"Will you please calm down?" Scott rests his hands on Stiles's shoulders before hugging him.

"I'll talk to him. Everything is gonna be okay." Scott says as he hugs him for a minute.

"He doesn't hate you." Scott keeps his hand on Stiles shoulders and looks him in the eye. "He could never hate you. He's probably just suffering from a crazy mood swing and he's fucking tired of being at home for so long. But he loves you and this baby more than anything in the world, so just give him time. He'll get over it. You'll see."

"Yeah." Stiles says, scrubbing the tears from his face. "Maybe I'm overreacting but it hurts, you know? He fucking kicked me out."

"Yeah, you're totally overreacting." But it's good that at least he can see it. "Everything is gonna be fine. Just let me talk to that stubborn husband of yours."

"Okay, yeah, let's go inside. Maybe he won't be happy to see you though. I mean, probably."

"Oh, I know..." Scott smiles. He can only imagine it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> Feedback is very important in case you don't know and you'd like this story to continue.
> 
> You can comment (and leave kudos) without an account. You only need an e-mail to comment. It's easy and fast.


End file.
